


Mind over matter

by Yoshiaki



Category: Xaverine
Genre: Charles is confused, Logan is insane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Logan argues with himself about Charles and Charles actually has something to ask him.





	Mind over matter

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the blue is what this fic should be called because i seriously just wrote it now and me brain feels like mush. 
> 
> Anyways, this is for all me Xaverine captains out there.
> 
> I do not own X-Men or any of its characters; Stan would blast me brains out.
> 
> Any grammatical errors are apologised for in advanced.
> 
> Do enjoy this one-shot and if there are any Xaverine request; hit me up in the comment section. - Yoshi

_Loading...._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 

There is no other way to look at this no matter how i want to.

 

Fuck!

 

I'm in love with Chuck.

 

I don't know how it happened really but what I do know is that every time I see his chair rolling around the corner, my heart gets all giddy. Like I'm some damn thirteen year old with a high school crush. But hey, who could ever blame me?

 

Chuck is the finest specimen I have ever seen and trust me, I've seen Mystique, Jean, Scott, Erik-fucking-Lehnsherr and even Hank but they still never measure up to Chuck. I mean the telepath is everything; intelligent, considerate, in touch with his feminine side, loyal, funny, one hell of a drinker but mostly a leading figure. Then comes those beautiful blue eyes, fuck I could literally get lost in them. The ocean is nothing like them and when he smiles, let me tell you, when Chuck smiles, its like looking into the sky.

 

After those eyes, comes those lips. God I dream about kissing them! They're so red and naughty and when he speaks, serious or playful, they just look fucking kissable. I always pray that I don't lose my mind and grab him one day. He would probably shut my mind down for weeks.

 

Oh shit! Here he comes… just look at all of that goodness. Look at him sitting on that chair, smiling with everyone as though they mean the world to him. Just look him, beautiful in that three-piece navy-blue suit, head shining. I could kiss him there, just lean over and pour my love through my lips onto that magnificent head.

 

Shit he's looking my way now. Go away thoughts, think about bunnies, sloths, race cars, cigars, Erik Lehnsherr's smile… anything but this angelic being who's looking at me.

 

Oh fuck I can't even stop. What do I do?

 

_RUN!_

 

Yeah I'll just… wait what? Why am I arguing with you? What kind of a conscience are you anyways? Shouldn't you be helping me make a move?

 

Make a move? Are you kidding me? This is Charles Xavier we're talking about. I mean look at him; he's everything you can never be and besides, you keep leaving to find your memories. How do you expect him to cope with that?

 

Hmmm, you're right. I can't make a move. But seriously, look at him and tell me you don't want a piece of him… just one kiss at least, even if its on the hand?

 

Logan, no! Get up, move those legs and get out of here before he picks up on this conversation and calls you crazy.

 

You're the crazy one, arguing with me like your my logical side.

 

I am your logical side.

 

You convinced me to jump on a moving train and I missed!

 

Well I don't advise and calculate. He's talking to us, smile, compliment him!

 

"Nice eyebrows."

 

By my beard, am I really stuck with you for life?

 

Shut up! And when did you become Irish? Shit, he just asked me something and I didn't hear him. What do I do?

 

Pretend you're sick, put your hand over your mouth and run out of the room. 

 

He's a telepath, he'll know I'm lying.

 

Then that also means he can hear this conversation too. 

 

Oh fuck. We're screwed aren't we.

 

Yeah, you might as well do what I said and run.

 

And with that, Logan hurried out of the room, hand over his mouth. Charles Xavier was stunned, quirking a confused eyebrow at him.

 

Hank came up to him, equally confused. "Is he okay? What happened?"

 

Charles sighed out and steered his chair around. "I asked him out on a date and he suddenly became ill. Is my breath bad or do I really look ugly since I'm bald?"

 

**Ta-Da!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> ...... well.......... (rubs chin in deep thought)
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
